vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matoro
|-|Matoran= |-|Toa Inika= |-|Toa Mahri= Summary Matoro was once a Ko-Matoran who served as Nuju's interpreter. He was later transformed into one of the Toa Inika, and later, the Toa Mahri, serving as the destined wielder of the Legendary Mask of Life itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa Matoro Origin: Bionicle Age: Thousands of years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Inika / Mahri of Ice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation and Absorption, Electricity Manipulation (As a Toa Inika, his element is intertwined with lightning), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Matoro can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Astral Projection and Possession with Iden, Necromancy with Tryna, Life Manipulation and many others with Ignika, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Inika, he wielded an Energized Ice Sword, and as a Toa Mahri, he wields the dual-bladed Twin Cutter. *'Iden:' The Great Mask of Spirit, which was used by Matoro as a Toa Inika. It allowed him to project his spirit from his body, rendering him invisible and intangible and allowing him to possess other unoccupied bodies, though he left his original body vulnerable in the process. He cannot use his other powers in this astral state. *'Zamor Launcher:' A projectile weapon utilized by Matoro as a Toa Inika, using Energized Protodermis Zamor as ammunition. *'Tryna:' The Great Mask of Reanimation, which is used by Matoro as a Toa Mahri. It allows him to reanimate the dead and control their movements for as long as Matoro focuses. *'Cordak Blaster:' A powerful six-shot revolving rocket launcher designed by Hydraxon. *'Ignika:' Matoro is a destined wielder of the Legendary Mask of Life and ultimately comes into possession of it. Intelligence: Matoro is a thoughtful, skilled warrior with exceptional leadership skills. Weaknesses: Matoro is weakened without his Kanohi. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. As a Toa Mahri, he initially couldn't breathe out of the water. Matoro is left vulnerable when he projects his spirit from his body and dislikes using his reanimation powers. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Ice: Matoro is a Toa of Ice, and can thus manipulate ice, cold, and snow. He can whip up blizzards with ease, freeze lakes and his opponents, absorb ice and snow, and freeze even the moisture in the air. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Life Users Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6